


Game Of Thrones [One-Shots]

by AcattagGirl_Yue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Incest, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Protective Siblings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcattagGirl_Yue/pseuds/AcattagGirl_Yue
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots that will be posted maybe every day (Oh no, that's probably not good considering the content and way I write!) LolAnyway, I hope this is satisfactory for you!
Relationships: Bronn/Reader, Bronn/You, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Daario Naharis/You, Gendry Waters/Reader, Gendry Waters/You, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jamie Lannister/Reader, Jamie Lannister/You, Joffrey Baratheon/Reader, Joffrey Baratheon/You, Jon Snow/Reader, Jon Snow/You, Jorah Mormont & Reader, Jorah Mormont/You, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Loras Tyrell/Reader, Loras Tyrell/You, Melisandre of Asshai/Reader, Melisandre of Asshai/You, Missandei/Reader, Missandei/You, Oberyn Martell/You, Petyr Baelish/Reader, Petyr Baelish/You, Robb Stark/Reader, Robb Stark/You, Talisa Maegyr/Reader, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/You, Talisa Stark/Reader, Talisa Stark/You, Theon Greyjoy/Reader, Theon Greyjoy/You, Viserys Targaryen/Reader, Viserys Targaryen/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

This is just another warning to anyone who might not have seen the warnings when you clicked on the work. There will be smut in some chapters so please, If you don't like smut then don't worry! Most of the chapters will probably be fluff, fluff is a lot easier and quicker to write. Much like the piece I'll be posting in maybe an hour, depending on how I feel about it and some of it still needs editing. The first chapter will be quite short, mostly because I liked how it ended and I wasn't too sure what to add after it. Sorry for the long delay to anyone who liked or achieved my work, I'm a very busy woman and I have a lot of studying to do for my courses. But I'll try to post as much as possible. Anyway, the characters I will write for are in the characters section, if anyone has any requests I'm more then happy to write some! Oh! and some more characters might be added too, depends on who you guys want! If your gender neutral or a male I'm more then happy to write some works for you too! :)

Hope you enjoy, sorry again to anyone who waited! 

~Yue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Theon x Fem! Reader, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I know this is short but I wasn't really sure if it needed to be any longer than it already was.  
> Again, if you don't identify as male or female or if your a male and you want to make a request I'm more then happy to do that for you! This is a community, these are fanfics for anyone! :)

His hands traced the lining of her dress, his warm hands sending shivers down her spine. He chuckled, seemingly enjoying her reaction to his touch. "y/n.." He whispered, gently placing his hand around her waist. "Wake up, beautiful.." He whispers again, this time shifting ever do slightly to get her attention. She starts to stir, rolling over to lean her head against his chest. "Theon~" She whined, a little upset from being woken up. "What is it, Theon? Isn't in too early for this right now?" She asks, looking up at him with tired eyes and causing another laugh to escape his gorgeous lips. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with you before training in a couple hours." He snuggled into her neck, breathing in her scent. "It's fine, I wanted to spend more time with you anyway. What do you have in mind?" She asked skeptically, knowing how perverted this man could be. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna force you to do anything!" he smirked, wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Theon!" "I was only kidding, calm down!" Theon chucked, moving her raised head back into his chest. She relaxed into his arms once again, adoring his sweet actions. She loved being held by him, his warmth and smell always calming her nerves. "I love you, Theon..." She sighs into his chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from his warm skin. He shifted in the place he was resting, placing a kiss on her forehead. He moved again, this time facing her and bringing their lips together into a passionate kiss. Being kissed by him felt magical, the intoxication of his warm, moist lips was hypnotizing. He instinctively tilted his head a little as she pushed into the embrace, both of their bodies melting together in a hot embrace. It was perfect, everything about it was just perfect. The kiss continued on for a couple more minutes until Theon pulled away, surprising the youngest lover. "Why did you pull away, Theon?" She pouted, earning another large smirk to appear on his glossy and wet lips. He pulled (y/n) into him once more, smashing his lips onto hers. She moaned into the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, her moans caused him to stop. "As much as I'm enjoying this we should probably stop now. I might be late for training if we continued further." He winked, kissed her lips one last time and spent the rest of his time with her talking and cuddling. 

"I should get ready to go soon, (y/n).. I need to get changed." She looked into his eyes, sighed. She sat up, gave him a hug before responding; "Must you go, can't you stay a little longer?" Theon smiled, kissed her head. "I'll be back once its over, alight?" "Okay, Theon." He pet her head, got up. Theon went to gather his clothes, put them on. "I love you, (y/n)." He kissed her lips and walked out into the hallway. She knew that once he came back he'd spend as much time with her as she liked, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her temptations any longer. (y/n) smiled at the thought, fell softly onto the sheets once more. She couldn't wait for him to come back to her, hold her in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
